If I Had One Wish
by rebel with wingz
Summary: Kane glen jacobs fic, also the ministry, Amy Not Lita is a pediatrician with no time for dating,he is a lonely wrestler,condemed to wearing a mask to cover the burns that cover his face, could a chance meeting change thier lives completly? enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Amy looked down at her clipboard, smiling at the familiar name of her next patient. Her name was Maria, who is an adorable seven-year-old girl, but she was also very very shy, and very timid.

Walking into the small room, Amy noticed the long sleeved shirt that Maria was wearing, noting also the small beads of sweat that were beginning to run down her face. It was a hot day in Houston, and Amy didn't understand how the poor girl could stand the heat, but she knew why Maria never showed her arms in public, and thought back to the story Maria's father had told her on Maria's first visit.

For her parents ten-year anniversary they decided to take a small trip down to Hawaii for a few days, and left Maria with her grandma. On the second night of her stay her grandma had accidentally fallen asleep while smoking, and started a fire in the house, before her grandmother knew it the small play area were Maria sat, was surrounded by flames. Thankfully she had gotten Maria out alive, but the small child had horrific burns across her arms and back.

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Amy sat down on her seat, and looked Maria over, only then noticing that the girl had been recently crying.

" So what brings you two here today." She asked softly looking over at Maria's mother.

" She was playing in the back yard, and fell, I think she might have sprained her ankle." She replied worriedly looking back at Maria.

" Alright lets have a look." Amy stated, after examining her ankle, Amy could easily tell it was broken. After telling her mother, it was broken, she went to look for a nurse to get Maria set up for an X-Ray, and casting.

About two hours later Amy handed Maria's mother a prescription, and told her to come back in about two months for a check up, sighing softly Amy couldn't help but feel bad as she watched Maria struggle to get outside while using her new crutches. Walking behind them Amy locked the front doors after they left, as it was Finally closing time.

Amy had been a pediatrician for almost seven years, after lots of hard work, and saving, she was able to buy this small clinic three years ago. She loved her job more than anything, because she loved kids, she didn't have any of her own, but she hoped to one day have a house full of children, if only she could find the right guy… " Yeah right." She said to herself as she packed up her stuff to leave. Shaking her head, the relationship department was not something Amy had much luck in, between school, and work, she just didn't have a lot of time, which was the reason most of her past relationships had completely fallen apart.

She sang softly to the radio on the drive home, pulling up the driveway, and going inside. After heating up leftovers for dinner, she sat down on the couch and flipped on the television, as it was Monday night, she sat back and got ready to watch her favorite program, Monday Night Raw. No one other than her closest friends knew what a huge wrestling fan she was, Amy had been watching wrestling since she was a kid, and faithfully watched it every week, always hoping to get a glimpse of her favorite wrestler, Kane.

She watched as the lights went out, and a large group of men slowly walked down to the ring. She hated them, they called themselves the Ministry Of Darkness, which Amy thought was a great name for these individuals, and the worst one was their high and mighty leader The Undertaker. This man screamed evil from head to toe, from his long black hair, to the evil gleam in his green emerald eyes, to his demonic tattoos that covered both of is arms from top to bottom. Amy knew that the wrestlers portrayed characters in the ring, but she didn't think that this guy was THAT good of an actor. She turned the TV up a little more as he began to speak, and silently hoped that Kane would come out and demolish all of them. She smiled when she heard his entrance music hit, and he headed down to the ring. Amy didn't know how they could call this man a big red monster, when anyone could easily see the sadness and pain in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Glen stood, looking at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Even after all this time, he still cringed at the sight he saw in the mirror. Running a hand over the blacked scars that ran over his face, he let out a painful sigh. Walking out the bathroom he slide his black and red mask over his face, protecting himself from judgmental eyes. He looked up as he heard a knock on his locker room door " five minutes Kane." The stagehand yelled, quickly walking away incase Glen was in a bad mood. Glen stopped right outside the curtain, listening to his egotistical older brother, talk to the crowd about how evil, and dark he was, and how he planned to " conquer all of the WWE." Then as usual he started making jokes about Glen, it wasn't until he called out his younger brother, that Glen finally started to make his way down to the ring, he knew he didn't really stand a chance against ALL of the ministry, but if he could get a few good hits in on his brother it would be worth the beating.

Kane grabbed a hold of the top ropes and pulled himself up onto the ring, going over the top rope, he was first attacked by Edge, after throwing him over the top rope; he was then met by Christian, and Farooq, he hit them both with a big right hand, and then tackled his brother to the floor, he only got one or two hits before the rest of the Ministry started attacking him. Once Taker regained his composer, he joined his Ministry in stomping their big black boots down on Kane. Once he was satisfied, Taker dropped down by Kane's ear and said with pure hatred and venom " You think they would cheer you on if they knew what you really looked like? Huh Kane, maybe I should show them all what a hideous, burnt, freak you really are?" Laughing to himself he stood up, as he and the Ministry walked back up the ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I dont any part of the wwe, or anyone in the wwe, they all belong to their perspective owners!_

Glen winced at the pain cursing through his body as he made his way to the trainer's office. He silently laid back and let them examine him, thinking over in his mind what his brother had said. His thoughts were interrupted when Vince McMahon the owner of the WWE walked in, and talked with one of the trainers.

" Glen, its been a while since you had some time off, why don't you take a couple of months to rest, and I'll give you a call to let you know when to come back, ok?" He asked a smile on his face, hoping a break would help him, if anything being away from Taker's torture should do Glen some good.

Glen simply nodded his head in response, most wrestlers enjoyed taking time off, in fact most looked forward to it, but not Glen, he hated going home, simply because there was no one there but him, he had no wife to come home to, no kids to play with, nope it was just him, and he hated it.

~*~*~*~*

Amy sighed in disappointment, and turned off the TV, that wasn't exactly how she wanted her night to end. Chuckling softly at the thought, she washed a few dirty dishes that had started to pile up in her sink before going off to bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be another long day.

A few weeks later…

Amy raised her hand to knock on her next patients door when she heard a little boy yell,

"I DON'T WANT A STUPID SHOT MAMA!" She chuckled to herself before opening the door, seeing little boy jump of the bed, and run behind his mother. His mother gave her a look that said she was sorry for how he was acting.

" I think he's just a little scared." she said, picking up her son, and placing him back on the table.

Amy couldn't help but smile at the pout the little boy gave her, little kids were just so cute sometimes, she sat down in front of the little boy, watching as his eyes widened when he saw the needle in her hands. She set the needle aside seeing the little boy was about to pass out, and she needed to calm him down a little.

" Do you play outside a lot Brian." She asked casually.

" Yep everyday." He replied, happy that she no longer held the needle.

" And do you like going to school?"

" Yea, its really fun."

" So if you had to spend all day in bed, and couldn't leave your room for a whole week, couldn't go outside, or go to school, you wouldn't like that at all would you?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

" No, that would bit big time!" He replied shaking his head.

" And what if you got these little bumps all over that itched like crazy, and you couldn't scratch them? That would bit to huh?" Brian shook his head in agreement. " Ok, then I'll give you the choice, you can either get, those itchy Chicken pox, and have to stay at home, or I can give you this small shot, that will only feel like a little pinch, and afterwards I'll give you a lollipop. Which would you prefer?" Amy asked seeing that he was seriously considering his options, she hoped she was convincing enough, because she was almost positive he was leaving here with a shot, weather he wanted it or not.

" Can I have two lollipops?" Brian finally asked after a few minutes.

" I think I can do that." Amy replied with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~

Glen stood looking through his kitchen trying to find something to eat, he was avoiding grocery shopping, but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Sighing he finally decided to make a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner; he would go to the grocery store later in the night, so there would be fewer people. After finishing his meal, Glen decided to take a ride around his ranch on one of his many horses, one of few things Glen enjoyed doing when he had the time.

A few hours later, Glen pulled into the parking lot of the Grocery store, it was around midnight and he could only see a couple of cars in the parking lot. Walking in he grabbed a basket and pulled out a very long list of things he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

After work, Amy pulled into her favorite place to relax, it was a small bar not to far from where she worked, and every once in awhile she would come in and have a few drinks, she figured she would need a little alcohol after the phone call she had received earlier, while she had been on her lunch break her mother had called to inform her that both she and her father would be in town tomorrow, and had invited themselves for dinner at Amy's house.

" Hey Jimmy." She greeted the older man, as we walked up to her table to say hi.

" Hey beautiful." He replied, bending down to give her a hug.

" Haven't seen u in awhile, how've you been?" He asked, taking a seat across from her.

" Good, busy, but good, how bout you?" Looks like business has picked up a little." Amy stated, it was more crowded in here than usual.

" Yea, its picked up quite a bit, but nothing I can't handle." Jimmy replied with a smile. They continued chatting for a while, afterwards Amy decided to play a few games of pool, she wasn't a great player, but she could hold her own. Looking down at her watch she noticed it was later than she had thought. By 11:30 she was pulling out of the parking lot. She sighed tiredly knowing she still had to go to the grocery store, to pick up a few things for dinner tomorrow night, and groaned inwardly at the thought. She loved her parents, she really did, but she just hated the way they judged her. She was a doctor, a good student all the way through school, she was wealthy, had a nice house, car, everything parents should hope for their children to have, but did they care about any of that? Nope, the only subject they ever seemed to want to talk about was Amy's social life, and basically how she didn't have one, they pressured her into trying to " settle down" and talked about how much they wanted grandchildren, and how she needed to find a husband, before it was to late. One time in college Amy had asked a good friend of hers if he would pretend to be her boyfriend one night when her parents had been in town. She figured they would both be happy, and they could all have a nice evening together. However making her parents happy seemed to be one thing she was horrible at, during their dinner her parents had completely ignored her " boyfriend" and afterwards had given her a long lecture about how they didn't find him worthy enough to date their daughter.

" I don't know what you were thinking bring _that _boy to dinner!" She remembered her mom saying on the ride home. Shaking these thoughts form her mind, Amy stepped out of her car, and walked into the only grocery store around that was open at this time of night.

Walking down the meat section, she thought about what to make for dinner, her mother hadn't made any special requests, so it was up to Amy to make the decision. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts, she never noticed the tall man that strolled passed her, looking her up and down as he did so.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Glen was halfway through his list, when he headed over to get some juice, on his way he walked pass the meat section, and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful women who had been standing there. It was no secret to anyone that Glen had never had a girlfriend, in fact thanks to his wonderful older brother he was constantly teased about the fact that he was still a virgin. But after a while he got use to it. He could easily go out and buy himself a hooker, but he figured since he'd waited this long, he could wait for the right woman to come along, but there was always that little voice inside his head that told him that maybe there wasn't a girl out there for him, he tried however to have a little hope, but with each time he was rejected by a woman, that flame kept getting smaller and smaller. Looking back towards the meat section he saw that the women had already gone, and looked back down to his list to see what else he needed.

~*~**~*~~

"Meatloaf!" Amy said out loud as the thought came to her, picking up some ground beef she headed off to get some milk, as she rounded the corner her heart nearly stopped beating at the sight she thought her sleep deprived mind was creating. It was him, it was KANE!" Her mind screamed as she hid behind a few loafs of bread, peeking around the corner; Amy couldn't help but stare at him, and his incredible body. She watched as he grabbed a few cartons of orange juice and put them in his basket, it was hard not to drool at the site of him in his street clothes, he was wearing a black tank top, that fit him nicely, and a pair of blue jeans that were tight in all the right places. " Go talk to him!" she said to herself, but her nervousness held her back. He's most likely married, and has kids she thought to herself, although she did hear a rumor once that he was a virgin, but she didn't believe it, how can a man that looks that yummy be a virgin?


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out of the corner of his eye, Glen could see her watching him, he snorted when he'd seen her hide in fear, the more she stared at him, the angrier he got, " Everyone stare at the big masked freak!" He said to himself, he hurriedly moved away from the isle, and away from her watchful gaze. People like her were the reason he went shopping this time of night, and only when he literally had no food left in his kitchen. Deciding not to let it ruin his night Glen continued with his shopping, picking his pace up a little so he could return to the safety and comfort of his own home.

Walking down the frozen food isle he grabbed a few pizza's, and hot pockets, as he was closing the freezer door, he saw someone coming towards him looking up briefly he saw it was her, he was about to lower his head, but stopped when he saw her look his way and smile, he continued to look at her as she walked passed him, he could swear his heart beat quickened a little when she had smiled at him. Without thinking he turned around to see if there had been someone standing behind him, a little relieve washed over him, seeing it was only him standing in the isle, his eyes met hers once more another smile spread across her face, she winked at him, before rounding the corner, and making her way to an open check out stand.

Glen stood with his feet glued to the floor, not sure what he should do, he wasn't good at talking to woman, he always ended up getting nervous, and saying something stupid. Slumping his shoulder in defeat he continued shopping. " I wouldn't even know what to say to a woman like that." He told himself. Picking up a few more items he made his way to the check-out stand, he sadly looked around in hopes she was still around, but he didn't see her, paying for his food he loaded up his basket, and made his way out side,

~*~*~*~*~*

Amy eagerly kept checking behind her, as the cashier was ringing up her food. " Oh well." She thought, disappointed. " I let him know I was interested, I guess he wasn't." she said to herself. Looking around one last time before walking out, Amy didn't see him, walking to her car lost in her own thoughts, she never heard the group of men that were slowly walking behind her. She was putting her backs away in the trunk of her car, and in the corner of her eye saw something move. Her heart beat quickened when she looked up and saw them approaching her car, looking around the parking lot she didn't see anyone else, and knew she was in trouble.

" Need a hand beautiful?" One of the men asked walking up behind her. Silently she prayed the would leave her alone, but her gut feeling told her that wasn't the case.

" No thank you." she replied now almost throwing her bags in the car, wanting to quickly make her escape.

" Come on baby, let us give you a hand." another one of the men chipped in, licking his lips as he looked her over.

" I don't need any help, and I'm not your baby, now will you please back away form my car so I can leave." She stated trying to not let them hear the fear in her voice. Closing her trunk, she had been inches from her car door, when she felt a hand grab her by the arm, he then spun her around and pinned her against the car.

" LET ME GO!!" she screamed, trying a hard as she could to free herself from his grasp. She felt him tighten his grip, and yelped in pain. She could feel her stomach tighten when she look up, ans saw the sickening smile that was spread across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~**~*

" I should have said something." Glen said to himself as he loaded up the truck. " How many times a day do woman smile at you?" He asked out loud, shaking his head, not noticing the hole in one of the plastic bags, its contents dropped to the ground when he picked the bag up." I could have atleast said hi." he stated in regret. While gathering up the items he'd dropped Glen glanced around the parking lot, his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a group of men following closely behind an unsuspecting woman. He could easily tell the group was up to no good, they looked like a bunch of hoodlums, all dressed in clothes a few sizes to big. He kept a close eye on them as he finished loading the truck.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Amy's whole body stared to tremble out of fear, she wasn't very big, or strong, and no mater how hard she fought, she couldn't free herself from this mans hold.

" Your a feisty little thing aren't you? The man asked with a smile. " I like th..." before he could finish his sentence he felt a huge hand grab a hold of the back of his shirt, hehit the ground with a thud, after being thrown backwards.

" I believe the lady said it was time for you to leave." Glen stated in a deadly voice. He had seen red when he saw this low life put his hand on her, He was a firm believer that men never put there hands on woman in that way.

Although no one could see it, he was amused by the looks of fear the group of men gave him, he let out a soft chuckle when they took off running down the parking lot. His eyes widened when he looked down at the smaller woman, and realized it was the same one he'd seen earlier.

" Are you alright Miss?" He asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Amy's body still trembled, she leaning against her car for support feeling as thought her knee's were soon going to give out. She felt a few tears coming to her eyes thinking over the possibilities that could have happened.

" I-I-I'm ok." She replied in a shaky voice. It was only then when she realized who was standing in front of her, she smiled a small smile at the look of concern in his eyes. " _Monster my ass." _she thought to herself, now starting to feel a little nervous in his presence.

" Thank you for helping me, I don't even want to think of what could have happened if you hadn't." she said after a few minutes of silence.

Glen shrugged his shoulders, " it was no problem, you just might wanna be a little more careful next time, there are a lot of crepes on this side of town." he said, fighting the urge to take her in his arms, and comfort her.

" It pretty late, is there anyone you can call at this hour to give you a ride home?" he asked seeing that one of her tires had been slashed. Amy was confused by his question at first, but as she followed his gaze and then noticed her black left tire was flat. She ran her hand through her hair thinking over his question, she didn't really have that many friends, and she didn't know any of them well enough to call them at this hour.

" I don't want to keep you up, I'm sure I'll figure something out." she said, feeling bad that he had stayed out so late to help her.

Glen was about to walk away and say goodnight, but something held him back. There was something different about this girl, when she looked at him, it wasn't with the same look other women gave him, it was almost as if she didn't see him for the freak everyone else did. Thinking quickly he sputtered out the first thing that came to his mind.

" I could um, I could give you a ride...if you want." He said slowly his eyes glued to the floor.

Amy wanted to pinch herself, she could swear this was some kind of dream. Did he she hear him right? He saved her from being attacked, and now he was offering to drive her home? At first she was going to decline, but after thinking it over, she realized her only other option was to take a cab, and that wasn't nearly as appeasing, as having Kane take her home.

" Are you sure? Its a bit of a drive from here to my place, I don't want you to go out of your way, just for me." She replied, but deep down she was hoping she could leave here with him.

Glen felt himself smile " I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure darlin, I'll go pull my car around, so it'll be easier to put your bags in." He said with a hint of excitement


	6. Chapter 6

" Which way darlin?" Glen asked, pulling the truck out of the parking lot.

" Make a left at the light, the quickest way would be by freeway going east." Amy stated, still not able to believe this was really happening.

Glen nodded his head at her directions, he was trying to think of something to say to the beautiful woman sitting next to him, but like usual he couldn't think of anything. The awkward silence that had filled the truck was soon ended when Amy's cell phone started to ring. Glen's eyes widened in surprise when he heard his theme song playing continuously as Amy dug in her purse to find her cell phone.

Amy could feel her cheeks turning a light red color at the embarrassment she felt, and swore that the second she got home she was going to change her ring tone, but for now all she could was stare out the window.

Glen felt himself smile when he saw her cheeks turn red. He still couldn't believe that she was a fan of his.

" You didn't mention you were a fan." He said nonchalantly, turning his attention from the road to her.

Amy's embarrassment was growing by the minute, did he really expect her to tell him, that she has been a huge fan of his for years, and that she fantasizes about him on a weekly basis? Not knowing what to say she simply shrugged her shoulders, and turned her attention back to the window.

Glen could tell she was uncomfortable, so he switched gears, " How long have you been watching wrestling." He asked.

" A few years now." she replied " ever since you started wrestling." she said to herself, she couldn't help but to glance over and look him over. The way his shirt clung to his muscles almost made her drool. Her eyes drifted up to his face, and she studied the mask that covered it. It was stripped in red and black, all that one could see were his eyes, and mouth. From what she had heard, his face had been burned when his childhood house had caught on fire,and since then he always wore this mask.

Glen could feel his nerves die down a little, he didn't know what it was about this woman but there was something about her that was different, and he liked it.

" So you know what I do for a living, what is it that you do, if you don't mind me askin." Glen asked hoping to learn more about her.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all, I'm a pediatrician." she said with a smile.

" Really? That must be interesting, bet you never have a dull day huh?" Glen said with a chuckle, he liked kids, and he knew that they could be a handful sometimes.

Amy laughed at how right he was " They give me a run for my money." She replied. They both spent the rest of the ride telling one another stories about work, laughing, and enjoying each others company.

" This is it." Amy said with slight disappointment as he pulled into her driveway, she had been having a good time, and honestly didn't want it to end. A smile crossed her face when he got out of the truck, and opened her door for her, took her hand, and helped her down.

" Well thank you again, for every thing. I really appreciate it." She said truthfully, looking up into his eyes.

" It was my pleasure darlin." He replied, now wishing he would have driven her home a little slower.

" Well goodnight." Amy said turning around and slowly started walking up her drive way.

"Just do it, the worst thing that could happen is that she says no, say it, just say it." Glen said to himself as he watched her turn around. " Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He blurted out, knowing that if he didn't at least ask her he would kick himself when he got home.

Amy spun around in surprise not expecting his question. She had almost said yes, but then realized she already had plans for tomorrow night.

" I would, but unfortunately, I already have plans." she replied, seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"oh, alright, have a good night." Glen said trying to hid the pain he felt of being rejected once again.

" I'm free Saturday." She stated, hoping he was free to have diner that night.

" If you'd like you could pick me up here, at 8:00." She said almost laughing at the shocked look on his face.

Glen's jaw nearly hit the floor, " ye-e-e-ah, th-a-t would b-e fine. Saturday, eight o'clock, here, ok." He sputtered out still in complete shock. Not wanting to give her time to change her mind, he said goodnight once again, jumped in his truck and headed back to his own home. A huge smile on his face the whole way there. " She said yes." was the only thought running through his mind.

~*~*~*~*~

" So, how was your flight?" Amy asked as she set diner on the table.

" Long, oh but you should have seen this adorable little girl that was sitting beside us. She was flying down here with her grandmother." Her mother Barbra, replied.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Great, here we go again." She silently mumbled.

" You know I love this house, but it would be so much nicer if there were toys scattered around, and finger paintings on the refrigerator." Her father stated looking around.

" I know dad." She stated, now more than ever wishing she could have gone to diner with Kane, instead of being here with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Glen was miles beyond nervous on his way over to Amy's house. He had spent the last hour and a half getting ready, and trying to calm his growing nerves. He pulled in to her drive way and cut the engine. He had been on dates before, but they hadn't been with woman who had liked him, or been interested in him, they had either wanted something from him, or the were playing a prank at his expense. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the truck and made his way to her door, raising a shaky hand he knocked on her door.

~*~*~*~*

Amy had spent the last thirty minutes going through her closet. She had no clue where he was taking her for diner, so she didn't know what to wear. " Well i guess it's better to over dress than under dress." She thought to herself. So she decided on a simple black dress, with black high heels. She left her long black hair down, instead of putting it up like she usually did, and finally she added a little make-up to bring out the color in her hazel green eyes. She checked the mirror once more, before heading down stairs. Her heart started to beat a little quicker when she heard a knock at the door. Quickly grabbing her purse and keys she headed to the door, her heart rate sped up dramatically when she opened her front door and saw him standing there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Glen looked Amy over in absolute amazement. She was breathtaking, from her long beautiful hair, to her long tan legs, to her natural curves, she was absolutely breathtaking.

" HI." He said rather shy, he could easily feel his nerves growing again.

" Hey." Amy replied, still not able to believe she was going on a date with KANE!!

" I wasn't sure where we were going, I hope this looks ok, If not I can run upstairs and change." She stated noticing how dressed up he was.

" NO, what you're wearing is fine...uh...you look ...beautiful." He replied as they started walking towards his truck.

" Thank You," Amy said with a smile, " You're lookin pretty handsome yourself." She said getting in the passengers seat.

" Handsom? That's got to be a first." Glen thought as he started up the truck.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to one of the finer steak houses in Houston.

" Is this table alright?" The hostess asked, pointing to a table towards the back of the restaurant.

" Yes" they both said in agreement, and sat down, and started to look over the menu.

Once the waitress had taken their orders, they were left sitting alone.

" About how long have you lived in Houston?" Amy asked looking across the table at Glen.

" Well I used to live here when I was a kid, but after...the...um...accident, I lived with my grandparents in Nashvile, I only moved back here about a year ago." He replied, not really wanting to talk to much about his childhood, so he changed the subject.

" So what made you want to become a doctor?" He asked quickly.

Amy noticed his change of topic, but didn't question him about. " My parents, mostly, they pushed and pushed and pushed me all throughout my school years so that I could become either a doctor or a lawyer, or some high paying profession. My father is a well respected judge, and my mother use to work for NASA, so working 9 to 5 at McDonald's just wasn't going to meet their standards. So I decided to go into the medical field, and I love kids, so it just seemed to fit." She replied,thinking about how nice it was to finally meet a man who could hold a decent conversation. " What about you? Did you always want to be a professional wrestler?"

" Not exactly, it was one of those things that just happend. Believe it or not I actually went to school to be come a teacher." He replied truthfully.

" Really? A teacher? What subject did you teach?" She asked unable to believe what she had heard.

" English, I never actually became a teacher, I substituted a few times, but it just didn't work out." He replied looking down into his salad bowl.

" How come? If you don't mind me asking?"

" My mask, it scared smaller children, and the older ones asked to many questions." He replied sadly.

" So, Kane, if you went to school to become an English teacher, how did you end up becoming a wrestler." Amy asked curiously.

" Well it was mostly Paul Bears work. Me and him had kept in touch over the years, and when he found out Vince was looking for some new talent, he told him about me, and how I was Mark's brother and everything, and well things just rolled on from there. And Amy, I'd prefer it if you called me Glen." He stated as the waitress brought them their food. They had both ordered steaks, and they both dug in once their food had arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I had a really great time tonight." Amy stated as they stopped in front of her door.

" So did I." Glen replied. " To be honest I've never felt so comfortable around a woman, like I am with you."

" Well I don't think I've ever had such an interesting conversation with any other man before." Was Amy's reply. " But then again I've never had diner with a wrestler before either." She said with a smile.

" So you've never dated a wrestler before?"

" Nope,"

" Would you like to? , Vince gave me a few months off and I would like to spend them getting to know you better, If you're interested." He asked with high hopes, he really liked this woman.

" You would?" She asked alittle surprised, she figured he could have any woman he wanted, why would he choose her? But she surly wasn't going to argue with him. " I'll be honest with you my work consumes most of my time, but I think I could spare some extra time for you." She said, while trying her best not to laugh at the expression on his face.

Glen was beside himself, "Is this what everybody else in the world felt like while dating? Is this what he had been missing out on?" He wondered still trying to process that fact that he was now in a relationship, with such a beautiful woman.

Amy, was starting to wonder if the rumor about him being a virgin was true, She couldn't help but notice the looks of surprise he had givin her when ever she agreed to spend time with him, it was easy to see that he had a very low self esteem. " Why not raise it a little?" She asked herself. Taking both of her hands she placed them on either side of his mask she slowly lifted it up just a little, and then brought her lips up to his in a soft and slow little kiss. As she pulled back she reached into his pocket pulled out his cell phone, then punched in her number.

" Goodnight Glen." She said, unlocking her door.

" Goodnight......Angel." He said in almost a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Glen sat on his couch, cell phone in hand. It had been a couple of days since he last saw Amy, he had wanted to call her the next day, but he didn't want to seem to despreate, so he decided to wait it out a little. But he figured he had waited long enough, and pressed the call button on his cell phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" Still waiting for him to call?" July, Amy's secretary asked when she saw Amy once again checking her cell phone.

" I just thought he would have called by now, it's been almost a week." Amy replied, wondering if she had come on a little to strong. Maybe he had changed his mind about them dating?

" Why don't you just call him?"

" I gave him my number, I didn't ask for his."

" Aww, I'm sorry sweety, sounded like you really liked this one."

" Yeah, he was a real sweet heart." She said with a hint of a smile.

" So anyway, what are you plans for the weekend." July asked changing the subject.

" I don't know, I was thinking about going to the Fair thats in town, I havent been to one in years." Amy replied.

" Alright, well be safe, and have fun I'll see you Monday." July said as she headed out the door.

" You do the same." Amy replied locking the doors as she to headed home for the night.

No sonner had she got into her car, she felt her cell phone start to ring.

" Hello." She asked not bothering to look at the caller ID.

" Hey beautiful." Glen said being a little bold.

" Hey Glen." She replied recognising his voice.

" Sorry i didn't call sooner, i've been kind of busy." He lied, hoping he hadn't waited to long.

" Oh, thats ok, I'm just glad you did." She replied trying to hide her happiness.

" Well I was wondering if you wern't busy if you like to join me for diner."

" Um, sure, but actually I really wanted to go to the fair while it's in town, but I didn't really have anyone to go with, could we do that instead?" She asked hoping he didn't mind.

"NO not the fair, there are lots of people at the fair, there is no way i could do that!" Glen said to himself. " Your her boyfriend, boyfriends take the girls to fairs! No just say no she'll understand. just say no"

" OK, sounds like fun." Glen said smacking himself in the head afterwards.

" Really? great why don't you meet me at the fairgrounds around 7:30?"

" Ok, see you then, bye." Glen said hanging up once she had said goodbye. How was he going to get through this? He hated being around a group of people, and now he was going to the state fair? He shook his head seeing it was close to six, he didn't have a lot of time to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*

Amy pulled into the faigrounds a little after 7:30, She saw Glen standing at the entrances, and quickend her pase a little, asshe got closer she noticed a group of teenagers walking past Glen, she noticed the way they laughed at him, and a few minutes later she heard one of the yell out. " I know what a freak." Looking over at Glen she saw him lower his head. She felt horrible, how can people be so cold?" she wondered. Once she was standing in front of Glen she reached up and greeted him with a small kiss.

" If you want, we can leave." Amy said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Glen thought it over for a few minutes, he did want to leave, but then again he had never been to a fair before, and from the looks of it he wanted to stay.

" I'm not going to stay locked up in my house to please other people." He said. " Atleast not anymore" He said to himself.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, come on lets go." He said a lit eager to look around. His grandmother had offered to take him here every time the fair came to town when he had been younger, but he had always refused, but now he was a little excited to explore the fairgrounds.

After an hour of trying every carnival ride in the park, Glen was having the best time of his life. He was now exploring the amzing taste of Fair food.

" I can't believe I've missed out on all this." He said.

Amy looked over at him in shock, " You've never been to a fair before?" She asked in disbelieve."

Glen shook his head no, she was going to ask why, but she figured she already knew the answer. " I'm glad your enjoying your fisrt experience." She stated watching as he ate a mount of food, he had decided he wanted to try a taste of everything.

The couple sat at a table talking and laughing, niether one noticing the group of men that had been watching them since they had arrived.

" So if you've never been to a fair before, does that mean you've never had funnel cake as well?" She asked eyeing the funnel cake stand, it was her all time favorite food.

" Funnel cake?" He asked with raised eyebrows. " No, I've never had it." He stated now starting to wonder what other things he had missed out on in life.

" Ok, stay here, and I'll be right back." Amy said gettting up to go get some Funnel cake.

" Come on." One of the men said, as the group made there way to where Glen was siting.

" Ladies, and Gentleman, now presenting the freak show of the hour." Glen froze as he listened to his older brother, turning around he saw not only his brother, but his ministry as well. " Great." Glen sighed to himself, knowing his brother was about to ruin the great time he and Amy had been having.


	9. Chapter 9

Glen's first thought was to just ignore them, but he figured they weren't going to just leave him alone.

" Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?" Glen asked, as he started to eat a hot dog covered in nacho cheese.

" Yea, but none of them are as entertaining." Mark replied with a grin. " So how much did you have to pay the hooker to come here with you? Do freaks like you pay the normal rate or do they charge you more?" he asked sitting down next to his younger brother.

Glen felt his temper start to rise with his brother's remarks, but he just continued to ignore the group of wrestlers surrounding him. He wanted to beat his brother's face in, but he knew he wouldn't be able to take on all members of the ministry, and he didn't want tonight to end in a trip to the hospital.

Amy was walking back towards the table Glen sat at when she saw a very large group of wrestlers surrounding Glen. As she walked closer she realized who they were, and she could easily see the anger in Glen's eyes, she could see that he was trying to ignore them, so she thought she would do the same.

" Alright, open up." Amy said as she sat down next to Glen, and tore off a piece of Funnel Cake to feed to him.

Glen happily took the food from Amy's fingers, and was delighted by the taste of sugar and cinnamon that immediately met his taste buds.

" What do you think?"

" Its good, really good. I just have one question." Glen said with a smile.

" And what might that be?"

" Where is yours?" Glen asked jumping up and snatching the plate from Amy's hands and walking off with it.

Amy stood there a little shocked, put she soon laughed at his childish antics and ran to catch up with him.

" I believe I said you could try my cake, not have it." She laughed as she caught up to Glen, he smiled and handed the half eaten cake back to her.

" You should never trust me around food." He stated with a smile, " Besides, It was all I could think of to get away from my brother. I didn't want him to ruin the rest of our night." He said honestly.

" So you guys don't get a long?" Amy asked with curiosity.

" No, not anymore." He said with a sigh. " We were very close as kids, but after the fire, we were separated. I went to go live with my grandmother, and Mark went to go live with Paul. We never spoke to each other after that, and now he's nothing like the older brother I use to know." Glen stated, he was surprised he trusted her enough to tell her that.

" Aww that's a shame." Amy replied noticing the slight amount of sadness in Glen's voice.

" So how did you two end up fighting?"

" Well when I first started wrestling he made it clear he didn't want anything to do with me, and that he didn't need family. Which didn't bother me much, but then he started, with the jokes about my face, and other things, and one night he showed up at a bar awhile after I did, and well I was drunk and lost my temper and we both spent that night in a hospital. Ever since then we've been in sort of a mini war. He'll do something to me, then I'll get him back, then he'll get me, then I'll get him."

" Sounds tiring." Amy said softly, reached down to grab Glen's hand, she gave it a little squeeze to make him feel a little better.

" Tiring, and sometimes painful." Glen said with a smile. " Alright time for a change of subject. How about you do you have any siblings?"

" Nope, I am a single child." Amy stated. "My parents stayed busy with work, they barly made time for me, they surley didn't have time for another kid."  
She said looking around at all the stuffed prizes hanging in the game stands.

" Do you want one?" Glen asked as he watched her.

" What?" She asked unsure what he was talking about.\

" One of those stuffed animals." Glen stated. He had seen a few guys win big stuffed animals and givin them to they woman with them, it seemed to make the other women happy, he thought Amy might like one too.

Amy couldn't help but smile at his sweetness " I would love a big bear to sleep with a night." She replied with a childish grin.

Glen smiled and looked around, he saw a game that looked fairly easy, and they walked together over to the both.

" What do I need to do to win that bear?" Glen asked.

" You..uhh...you need to get three out of four of these balls in ...uhh...that basket." The kid said as he stared up at the giant standing infront of him.

"Thats it? Alright I'll take four balls then." Glen said handing the kid his money. Glen threw the first ball that bounced quickly out of the basket he had thrown it in.

"You have to throw them really softly, otherwise they will bounce out." Amy stated.

Glen threw the second ball and again it bounced out, same happend with the third and fouth ball.

" Give me four more." Glen stated a little agitated.

The boy quickly gave Glen four more balls, Glen once again tried his luck, but only manged to get one ball in the basket.

" Give me four more." Glen stated now determind to win the bear.

" Glen.." amy started put he just held up his hand and threw another ball.

This time he managed to get two balls in, which won Amy a very smaller bear." Glen this is fine, really." Amy stated.

" Give me four more." Glen stated slightly ignoring Amy. Once again Glen only managed to get two balls in the bucket.

" Give me..."

" Glen these games are rigged." Amy blurted out.

" What?"

" They are fixed so only so many people can win." She said with a chuckle.

" Why don't we try a different game?" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the both.

Glen looked down at Amy and started to laugh.

" Whats so funny?"

" You could have told me that 20 dollars ago." He said shaking his head, but he soon found himself in front of a booth he knew he could win at.

"What to I need to do to win the big one?" Glen asked as the lady handed him two darts.

"Hit the bulls-eye in the middle of one of the stars." The lady replied.

Glen was very skilled at shooting darts, and it only took one try for him to hit the bulls-eye, but he threw the second one just show off, once again hitting the bulls-eye.

" Winner here." The lady yelled as she grabbed a huge bear that held a pillow that said BE MINE. Glen handed the bear to Amy, loving the huge smile that spread across her face, and happy that he had put it there.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy looked herself over once more in the mirror, and liked what she saw. She was wearing a black skirt and a red low cut blouse. She decided to pull her hair up for the night, and topped it off with a small hint of perfume. She glanced at the clock; a smile spread across her face as she realized Glen would be there soon. It had been almost three weeks since they had last seen each other at the fair. She had been over booked at the office, and Glen had to fly out to do an autograph signing in New York so they hadn't been able to see eachother. Tonight she had decided to invite Glen over for dinner, she knew he wasn't a big fan of going out, so she decided it would be better if they stayed in tonight, plus Amy was no stranger to the kitchen. She made her way down stairs, a light aroma of the food she was cooking could be smelt as she neared the kitchen. As she opened the oven door to peak inside, she heard her doorbell ring, closing the oven door she made her way to the door…..

Glen Walked up to Amy's door, he was glad to be back home, and even better he was glad to be able to see Amy again. But he was also a little nervous, they had been dating for a little over a month now, and that meant she was going to want to take their relationship to a more physical level. He didn't mind the thought of he and Amy spending the night, or even a few nights together, but he had been told form other women, he wasn't very good in that area, and the fact that he refused to remove his mask, didn't always go over so well. Shaking those thoughts aside he reached out his long arm and rang Amy's doorbell…

Amy opened the door, and greeted Glen with a hug and a kiss, which he happily accepted. Come on in, dinner should be ready in just a few minutes she said as she returned to the kitchen. "Would you mind setting the table?" She asked as she handed Glen plates and some silverware.

" Sure". Glen replied taking the plates and silverware from Amy.

Amy pulled the lasagna out of the oven, and set it on the counter, she placed the garlic bread in the oven, and let it bake for just a few minutes.

As Glen was putting the last few things on the table he realized he had forgot something in his truck.

" I'll be right back." Glen said as he went to retrieve something.

Amy placed diner on the table, as Glen came back in with a bucket of wine sitting on ice.

" I thought since you were making diner, I would bring something to drink." He said grabbing some wine glasses out of the cabinet. He set them on the table and popped the cork on the bottle of wine, and poured them each a glass.

" So where did you learn to cook?' Glen asked as they began to eat.

" Well while I was in med school, I would occasionally take a cooking class." She replied. "What about you, do you cook?" Amy asked with curiosity.

" I can cook a few things, nothing to fancy." Glen stated.

"Really, well maybe sometime we can go to your place and you can make me dinner ?" She asked with a smile.

Glen chuckled a little, " Sure darlin, but I can tell you now it won't be nearly as good as this." He stated taking another bit of food.

After diner they both cleaned off the table, and washed the dishes, together.

" Well its still early." Amy stated looking at the clock on her wall, " would you like to find a movie to watch?"

"Sure." Glen replied not really wanting to go home.

"Ok, you find a movie, and ill go get us a blanket." Amy said handing Glen the remote to the TV.

They cuddled together on the couch, and started watching a sappy romantic movie, Amy wanted to see. which was fine, since Glen wasn't really watching the movie. He was still worried about what might happen later. He hoped she didn't expect him to remove his mask. He trusted Amy more than he had ever trusted any other woman he had ever dated, but he still wasn't ready for her to see him. He hated the way he looked the scars that covered his face for so many years. He just hoped she understood how he felt. He looked back at the tv screen and realized the movie had ended, looking down at Amy he was surprised to see she had fallen asleep.

" Must have been a boring movie he thought with a chuckle." he slowly stood up, being careful, not to wake Amy up. He easily lifted her small frame off the couch and carried her to her bedroom, he gently set her down on her bed. Removing her shoes he covered her up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He quietly turned around and started to leave.

" Glen?" Amy said sitting up and letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. " What happended?" she asked slightly confused.

" You fell asleep." Glen replied walking back over toward the bed. "You must have been more tired than you thought." he said with a smile. "Well i'll let you sleep, call me tomorrow." he said as he turned to leave.

" Glen." amy said again, and waited for him to turn around.

"yes?"

" Stay the night?" She asked. not wanting to spend yet another night alone.

Glen didn't know what to say, so he decided not to say anything. he just walked over to the other side of the bed, removed his shoes, and crawled into bed next to Amy. He wrapped his arms around her, as they both drifted of to sleep.


End file.
